


Seeking Safety

by TheOlderDixonBoy



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOlderDixonBoy/pseuds/TheOlderDixonBoy
Summary: A lovely request I got. They asked for a fic in which Reader is faced with having a stalker and turns to Yondu and his crew for help by asking him if she can pretend she’s with him for an evening. (I reworded your request for this summary as to not give too much away, ;)) Hopefully I got the request right - I wrote this fueled by my hated of fuckboys and men who don’t understand what no means.Warnings: Language. Sexually suggestive content. Mentions of stalking and verbal sexual harassment.





	Seeking Safety

He had found you again. The man who you had let buy you a drink once three weeks ago and then felt you owed him something. What started as a simple “oh, no thank you. I’m not interested” turned into you dodging him everywhere you went. Home. Work. Shops. Even when you went to the seediest dive bar you could think of, he was there. When he would approach you, he’d always start out with the same lies: “Oh, how insane running into you here!” or “Don’t I know you from someplace?” Even the old standard of “I have a boyfriend, please leave me alone” didn’t seem to mean anything to this guy. It was when he showed up outside your window at 3am one evening you knew you needed to do something.

You had heard horror stories from other women about confronting a man like this by yourself, so you were afraid to do anything too drastic, but it was getting old. You were tired of it. Tired of feeling afraid of some skinny little shit.

Now he had found you again while you were trying to enjoy a drink after work in a bar tucked into the corner of the worst part of Contraxia. You quickly scanned the bar for someplace to hide when you eyes settled on a group of men in the back. You knew enough to know they were Ravagers and not the type of men you should mess with, but you did not know them well enough to know just how risky it was to walk over and sit down in the booth closest to them.

When you sat down at the booth, you heard the Ravagers stop their conversation. You swallowed hard and looked up at where the men, making eye contact with a large, blue Centaurian sitting at the center of the group. He wore a dark red duster, brown coat, long dark pants and boots - traditional Ravager garb. However, his bright blue skin tone, jagged teeth visible just behind the scowl he was wearing, and red fin attached to his head were not anything you’d seen before. The two of you made eye contact for a second before the man spoke.

“Now, either you’re the worst spy in the galaxy, or you’re an idiot, girl.” The men around him laughed. You thought he must be the captain. You were struck how his voice sounded. It was reminiscent of the southern accents you had heard in your hometown on Terra, but there was more grit behind it.

You took a deep breath and tried to be brave: “No. I just, I just wanted to talk to you guys.”

The man and his crew looked around the bar where the were multiple groups of more civilized looking men. The Centaurian spoke again. “I ain’t dumb girl. What’s the real reason you’re here?”

You looked over at the other end of the bar and saw the man you’d been avoiding for weeks for fear of him hurting you, raise his eyebrows and wink at you. With a sick feeling in your stomach you realized he was toying with you. You then looked back at the Ravagers and with your voice full of fear said to the captain, “I’m just scared. I’m being followed he won’t leave me alone he follows me everywhere I go and he’s been stalking me and I’m afraid and I just thought if he thought I was with someone like one of you he’d leave me alone and then maybe I could feel safe again.”

You were horrified at how quickly and bluntly the words had come out of your mouth. A few of the Ravagers, the ones who could keep up smiled broadly, clearly focused on only one part of your plea.

“You can sit with me, baby.” A short Ravager with bottle cap glasses said.  
“I’ll look after you!” The tall, thin Ravager sitting next to the captain practically yelled.  
“I can make you feel reallllll safe.” A man with half his head shaved and a few missing teeth said.

“Shut up ya idiots!” The captain yelled, standing up and gesturing for you to come towards him. “If this pretty little thing needs herself a man for the night, then clearly, it’s gonna be me.” The man flashed his teeth, a crooked set of sharp, jagged edges some of which were gold. Even though you were slightly taken aback by the men’s reactions to your plea, you were grateful that they were agreeing to play along and willing to come closer to the captain.

“Names Yondu Udonta. Captain of this group of idiots.” Yondu wasted no time in pulling you to sit down close to him and placing his arm around your shoulders. “What’s your name, honey?”

“It’s Y/N,” you said timidly, “ and I’m not the captain of anyone, idiot or not.”

Yondu surprised you by letting out a loud laugh, smiling to once again reveal his jagged teeth. You couldn’t tell if he genuinely thought what you said was funny or he was just playing along with what you asked.

“Now, what exactly is this man’s malfunction?” He asked you, glancing over at the bar and then back at you.

“I don’t know. He follows me everywhere. Showed up to my house at 3 in the morning.” You mumbled.

“Why?” Yondu asked, downing his drink in a single gulp. “You owe him money, or somethin’?”

“No.” You said, your voice sounding small. You knew you probably sounded pathetic to this large captain who dealt in stolen treasures and violence. “I let him buy me a drink and now he thinks I owe him…something.”

You heard a few noises of discontent and disagreement from the men surrounding you and Yondu.

With that, Yondu’s face contorted into a scowl as he slowly turned his head towards the man at the bar. He didn’t say anything for a few seconds, but his grip on your shoulders tightened.

“I probably made him think I wanted him by buying him a drink. I probably do owe him something, I shoulda just..” you mumbled, half to yourself, tears forming behind your eyes.

Yondu grabbed you and turned your body so your chest was facing his. “Listen girl, I’ve bought many a pretty girl a drink, and every single goddamn time her company was more than enough. You ain’t owe anyone anything, ever. Ya got it? Ain’t nobody got any right to your body.” Yondu growled, now practically snarling at your stalker. The men around him nodded and grumbled their agreement. When you looked up at his face and noticed the patchwork of scars that covered his skin, you couldn’t help but wonder just what had happened to Yondu to make him react so strongly to the plight of a stranger.

Yondu removed his arm from your shoulder and stood up quickly. “Come here, girlie.”

“What?” You said, shocked.

Yondu grabbed your hand and tugged slightly. “I’m goin’ to have a talk with this man.” Yondu snarled. You had known the man all of five minutes but judging by the looks on his crew’s faces,Yondu was fighting mad.

You were equal parts terrified and excited as you stood up and started following the large, physically imposing captain over to the man who had plagued you for so long.

“What’s this asshole’s name?” Yondu asked you as he marched over to the man, who you could see had already begun to squirm uncomfortably in his chair.

“Kenneth” you said, and Yondu stopped.

He turned to you and tilted his head. In the most incredulous voice he repeated “Kenneth?”

“Uh…yeah. Kenneth.” You said. Unsure as to why that made Yondu stop.

For the second time that evening you heard Yondu let out a loud laugh, making you smile at him.

“What a stupid name!” Yondu said, continuing to walk over to the man.

When he got within four strides of the bar, your stalker’s eyes grew large and he made and he attempt to move as he began to understand what was happening. He made it to the back doorway leading to the alley before Yondu caught up with him.

“OY! KENNETH!” Yondu shouted. Then you heard a short, sharp whistle and like a flash, an arrow with a long trail of red vapor behind it shot out by Yondu’s hip and ended up right behind Kenneth’s neck, making him, and everyone else in the bar, freeze.

Once Kenneth had frozen, Yondu’s pace slowed and he took his time making his way over to the man. He let go of your hand and strolled up to the thin, slime-ball of a man with a look of pure disgust on his face.

“Seems we got ourselves a bit of a problem here, boy!” Yondu snapped, the word “boy” coming out in a short, harsh breath.

“Please sir, sorry sir, I’ll leave her alone sir.” Kenneth blubbered, clearly starting to cry.

Yondu let out another sharp whistle and the arrow flew back into his hand. He squared up to Kenneth and loomed over the man, his head tilted slightly. He reached his hand out to you, gesturing you to take his hand and come towards him.

“See this here beautiful creature I got in my arms.” Yondu said fiercely, moving you to stand in front of him as he slowly pulled you into his chest, wrapping his arms around you as you got closer to him. “This here’s my girl.” Yondu hands started to slowly rub down your sides to rest at your hips, and to your shock you found yourself willingly leaning into his touch. “and she’s been telling me ya’ been harassing her. That true?”

“No! I mean, I bought her a dri…” Yondu cut him off.

“Wasn’t asking ya!” He snapped and tilted his head down to look at you. “Baby girl, that true?”

“Yes. He’s been following me around and trying to touch me.” you said, now much braver that you literally had a Ravager behind you.

“The fuck is wrong with ya boy?” Yondu asked the man, removing his hands from your body and taking a step towards the door, causing Kenneth to back out into the alleyway. Once in the alleyway, the rest of the crew joined you and Yondu outside.

Kenneth put his hands up and clearly terrified tried to explain himself again “I bought her a drink, sir, and she flirted with me sir and I just wanted to…”

Yondu started to roar “It don’t matter…!” Before you finally had had enough and with a Ravager captain behind you felt safe enough to start berating the man yourself. You started to walk towards Kenneth and in your loudest roar laid into him.

“I DON’T CARE HOW MANY FUCKING DRINKS YOU BOUGHT ME I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE YOU NEED TO LEAVE ME ALONE!” You were seeing red. You reached down and grabbed a rock in the alleyway and threw it at Kenneth, hitting him in the ribs.

He yelped and started to run away, but you kept at him. Screaming at him about how pathetic of an excuse for a being he was and throwing whatever you could find within reach at him; rocks, sticks, beer bottles. You got him once in the back and once in the leg before he ran out of the alley and out of sight.

When you were done screaming yourself hoarse and throwing things at a man who was no longer even there, you turned around to see Yondu standing there with his men behind him, all wearing similar wide grins.

“Damn girl, I like you. You’s a lotta fun.” Yondu chuckled. “What ya do for a living down here?”

“I’m like a repairman, person.” You said awkwardly. The anger and fight in you dissolving as you were forced to remember how much you hated your job. “I fix the uh…you know the…the sex bots when they break.”

You were sure Yondu was going to laugh at you and walk away for having such a stupid job but instead he looked at your curiously.

It was the tall, thin man with a Mohawk and a similar set of jagged teeth who finally said “You’re a mechanic?” He turned his head quickly to Yondu and told him “We could use another mechanic, Cap.”

“You right, Kraglin.” Yondu said, nodding and looking you over. “We could always do with a good mechanic. What do ya say, y/n?”

“Really?” You said with a huge grin on your face.

“Is that a yes?” Yondu asked.

“Yes!” You said happily. The men all nodded and a few clapped. They turned to leave and you started to follow Yondu back to his ship as the Ravagers greeted you and introduced themselves.

When you got back to the ship your joy had subsided a little as you realized you were now a member of a Ravager crew when a few hours ago you were a scared woman who approached a group of strangers. When the men started to get ready for bed and pile into their usual sleeping arrangements, Yondu noticed your hesitation.

He approached you and placed his hand on your hip. “At the risk of gettin’ somethin’ thrown at me,” he said with a chuckle “would ya rather come sleep in my room?”

You looked at him a little hesitantly, and with a shaky voiced asked “Would I have to…”

Yondu quickly cut you off and looked you deep in your eyes. “You don’t ever have to do anythin’ ya’ don’t want to ever again.”

With that, you smiled at him and let your head fall forward into his chest. With a quick kiss to the top of your head, he grabbed your hand and lead you to his room.


End file.
